El pequeño problema de Naruto
by AiDan-Kurai
Summary: Naruto tiene un 'problema', y de acuerdo con Sai es muy pequeño  para Sasuke . El dobe necesita hacer que su 'problema' sea más largo antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke. Hará lo que sea, incluso usar jutsus extraños. NaruSasu.


**A/N:** ¡Saludos! Espero que disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi-sensei.

**Naruto's Little Problem**

Naruto asomó la cabeza cautelosamente a través de las hebras de la cortina que colgaba en la puerta que daba a las aguas termales. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras examinaba atentamente el área de afuera: Yamato se sentó en la calmada y humeante piscina dándole aún la espalda (obviamente para dormir), y además de los pocos grillos y ranas cantando y aparte del cielo nocturno que estaba sobre sus cabezas, el muelle estaba completamente vacío.

—Hn. —Él sonrió con satisfacción y después salió de la protección de la cortina, su cuerpo desnudo sintiendo instantáneamente los pinchazos del aire frío de la noche. Temblando de frío corrió rápidamente a la piscina y saltó en ella.

Nadó hacia el medio y lentamente sacó la cabeza fuera de la relajante agua, sus ojos captaron una cara que le sonreía cortésmente.

Saltó y se levantó en el agua apuntando y gritando con ojos furiosos— ¡SAI! ¡Qué demonios!

El chico más pálido ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo y la cara de Naruto enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho— ¡NO LO MIRES! —ordenó metiéndose en el agua otra vez, dejando a la vista solo sus ojos azules.

La sonrisa de Sai no titubeó— Hay algo diferente sobre eso —dijo y Naruto alzó una ceja vacilante e interesada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó después de levantar la cabeza fuera del agua un poco más.

—No lo sé, creo que se hizo más chica.

Los ojos del rubio destellaron con un flash rojo antes de que atacar. Luchó contra su compañero de equipo por pocos segundos, con verdaderas intenciones de ahogarlo, antes de darse cuenta de que era Sai con el que estaba teniendo contacto corporal y probablemente el pálido ninja estaba disfrutándolo incluso estando peligro de muerte. Naruto podría decir que el otro chico decepcionó un poco cuando él se detuvo de repente y se puso a una distancia prudente de él. Tch, pervertido

—Sabes, Naruto —dijo después de un rato.

—¡Qué! —soltó Naruto, aún un poco enojado.

—Este pequeño problema tuyo se podría convertir en uno grande, figurativamente hablando, porque yo no creo que "eso" pueda ser tan grande como para decirlo literalmente.

Con los brazos cruzados delante de él, Naruto le dio una mirada asesina a Sai, _ooh_ como quería darle una paliza. Sai hizo caso omiso a la mortífera mirada y continuo— Leí que cuando las relaciones románticas, como la que tú mantienes con Sasuke-kun, alcanzan un particular nivel, los dos participantes de dicha relación usualmente toman la decisión de profundizar aún más la relación participando en actividades que implican copular —cuando terminó, Sai se sintió confundido cuando Naruto se le quedó mirando con una expresión de "¿Qué carajo?" en la cara, también le tomó un buen rato darse cuenta de que Naruto no había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho.

—Naruto, lo que él quiere decir es que cree que Sasuke-kun y tú tendrán sexo dentro de poco. —Naruto brincó cuando Yamato se hizo escuchar sin siquiera abrir los ojos. _¡Pensé que estaba dormido!_

—Um-bueno, ¿qué tiene eso que ver contigo? Eso entre el teme y yo —le dijo a Sai.

—Pero Naruto, como tu amigo tengo la obligación de decirte que eso podría ser problemático para ti —dijo con una sonrisa realmente orgullosa de sí misma.

Naruto rodó sus ojos mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, ya sabía a donde iban con todo esto; Sai quería darle un concejo— Bueno, sea lo que sea, escúpelo.

—¡No puedes tener sexo con Sasuke porque tu polla es muy pequeña! —la sonrisa de Sai iba más allá de la ironía. Lo siguiente que el ANBU sintió fue un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Naruto volvió a levantar su puño con la intención de golpearlo otra vez—. Pero yo lo oí del mismo Sasuke-kun, que no estaría satisfecho con un pene pequeño.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba disfrutando algo de tiempo con su mencionado novio en su apartamento, estaban cortando vegetales para el almuerzo (sí, no es exactamente romántico, pero cuando eres un ocupado ninja con una relación seria y una importante salud de la qué cuidar, usas cualquier momento que puedas tener, así que para Sasuke y Naruto eso era su idea de almuerzo romántico- en preparación, por supuesto).

—Naruto, ¿me pasarías ese pene pequeño? —Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron al rubio sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamó y viró su cabeza a un irritado Sasuke, _¿por qué tiene que ser tan escandaloso?_

—Dije que me pasaras el pimiento pequeño, dobe. —Le dijo con una voz tensa y Naruto suspiró.

—Oh —soltó unas risas nerviosas— lo siento. Aquí tienes.

Momentos después Naruto abrió el refrigerador para agarrar más ingredientes, —oye, Sasu…

—Hn.

—¿No deberíamos agregar algunas zanahorias?

—Sí ¿por qué no? Trae una —Naruto sacó una zanahoria y se la pasó a Sasuke.

—No me gusta esta, es muy pequeña.

—¿Qué? —Naruto paró de repente, Sasuke se enojó otra vez porque sabía que el idiota le había oído.

—Dije que me gustan las grandes, tráeme una polla más grande.

La quijada de Naruto se abrió a proporciones peligrosas al tiempo que los vegetales se le caían. Los ojos de Sasuke se empequeñecieron. —Está bien, yo la busco —Sasuke caminó hacia el refrigerador y agarró la zanahoria más larga, luego volvió al mostrador lanzándole una irritada mirada a Naruto.

Una hora después Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa mientras Sasuke lavaba los platos sucios. Estaba seriamente confundido: o se estaba volviendo loco o Sai era el demonio, o ambos, pero todo lo que salía de la boca de Sasuke estaba apuntado a una sola horrorosa cosa.

—Naruto ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó de repente Sasuke haciendo que el rubio saltara fuera de sus pensamientos. Naruto levantó la vista para mirar esos ojos negros como la obsidiana. No podía dejar de pensar en que su novio se veía realmente sexy cuando estaba frustrado y tratando de ser paciente en sus lindas ropas holgadas casuales y su despeinado cabello de recién levantado. (Ellos se levantaron realmente tarde esa mañana y habían decido pasarse el desayuno y preparar el almuerzo juntos. Una relación necesita espontaneidad).

Sonrió sintiendo sus hombros relajarse un poco —Nah, estoy bien, dattebayo.

—Hn, ¿qué te parece esto para el postre? —Sasuke se giró hacia el refrigerador otra vez para buscar dos paletas de helado.

Naruto asintió. Sasuke le pasó una de cereza y agarró la de sabor té verde para él. Una parte del rubio encontraba extraño que Sasuke, el chico que el conocía desde su pre-adolescencia, quién odiaba los dulces, se estuviese comiendo un helado, aunque esta fuera de té verde (bleh a él nunca le gustaría ese sabor). Pero cualquier pensamiento sobre eso se desvaneció cuando miró de reojo y vio como el Uchiha estaba lamiendo el eje largo, ancho de la paleta.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco debido al sonrojo mientras seguía con los ojos la lengua de su novio cuando ésta hubo terminado hasta la bendita punta, lamiendo rápidamente el mismo punto antes de abrir su boca bien grande metiéndose la mayor parte de la paleta. Naruto tragó saliva, observando como Sasuke se comía al suertudo helado y casi se le sale la sangre por la nariz cuando este cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido antes de sacar una verde, dulce y pegajosa mezcla de jugo y saliva.

—Sa-Sasuke —se escuchó a sí mismo murmurar, podía sentir su olvidada paleta derretirse en su mano, pero no le importaba. Sasuke miró al obviamente aturdido rubio al lado suyo y con una sonrisa dejó su paleta y caminó hacia él. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Naruto; se apoderó de los labios de Naruto en un caluroso beso que hizo que la cabeza del rubio girara.

Naruto gimió contra los labios dominantes de Sasuke, le gustaba bastante cuando su fiero uke tomaba el control.

Sasuke de repente lo empujó y le miró determinadamente a los ojos—, dobe, estoy listo para hacerlo contigo. —al rubio le tomó unos cuantos segundos acomodar sus pensamientos del embrollo que Sasuke había dejado en su cabeza, segundos después su cerebro rebobinó las palabras de su novio y sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Qué? ¿A-ahora mismo?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Sasuke mientras que una sonrisa que era tan oscura como sexy se asomó en los labios del Uchiha, mandando todo tipo de temblores al muchacho bajo él. Sasuke acercó su cabeza con un movimiento y lamió la nuca de Naruto, luego paseó su lengua hacia la oreja del rubio haciendo que el otro gimiera—. Naruto, quiero tu dura y larga polla dentro de mí ahora. —Suspiró en su oído.

Si esto hubiese sido en cualquier otro momento, Naruto probablemente estaría encantado de ser obligado a lanzar a su moreno uke sobre la mesa y hacerle explotar su cabeza de placer, pero el particular uso de palabras provocó que el rubio se sintiera no menos que aterrado. Así que en lugar de lanzar a Sasuke sobre la mesa, lanzó a Sasuke al otro lado del cuarto.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, DOBE? —gritó Sasuke al tiempo que caía sobre sus pies, como el ágil ninja que era, justo frente a la estufa.

—¡AH! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Naruto entró en pánico mientras permanecía de pie.

—¿Por qué fue eso, Naruto? —el rubio notó la falta de esa fuerte y sólida confianza en la pregunta que había formulado su novio, casi nadie podía notar estas señales pero después de años con el teme, Naruto podía decir cuando Sasuke estaba herido o cuando sus inseguridades habían sido activadas (Sí, Sasuke tenía inseguridades).

Naruto se acercó un poco más a Sasuke —Nada, eeees sólo que- um-

Sasuke enarcó una ceja escéptica haciéndole sudar un poco—. Bueno, t-tú cumpleaños será dentro de pocos días ¿cierto? Bueno, pensé que tal vez nosotros podríamos hacerlo aún más especial, ¿sabes?

El teme parecía interesado.

—Pienso que nuestra primera vez debería ser en tú cumpleaños, de esa manera siempre lo recordaremos —terminó con una de sus "sonrisas". Sasuke nunca lo admitiría, pero Naruto sabía que "la sonrisa" siempre lo convencía.

—Tch —Sasuke se giró, caminando hacia la puerta—, bien, en mi cumpleaños.

Naruto lo observó irse con vacilación, estaba debatiéndose de si debía preguntarle a su teme o no. Si Sai tenía razón, entonces su pequeño problema sería su ruina. _Pero Sasuke no me dejará sólo porque la tengo pequeña, ¿o sí?_ No lo creía, pero aún así, el orgulloso Uchiha tendía a pegarse a su palabra y podía ser bien desalmado cuando quería.

—ARGH, ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! —Naruto lloró golpeándose a sí mismo en la cabeza con los puños. _¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pequeño? ¿Papá también tenía este problema? ¡Tal vez sea hereditario!- Ese bastardo... dejándome al kyuubi y un pene pequeño... ¡éso es cruel!_

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Naruto había decidido que no podía creer ciegamente en las palabras de Sai. A pesar de que el tío era un ANBU, con lo que uno pensaría que era un excepcional recolector de información, y de que cuando él compartía información con Naruto lo hacía con el rubio en mente y aunque en esto fallaba miserablemente él sólo quería ayudar a Naruto.

Concluyó que tendría que investigar por su cuenta antes de entrar en pánico, el problema era que no sabía cómo, no podía preguntarle a Sasuke. Después de algunas meditaciones, decidió que tendría que emplear las habilidades que casi parecían de Dios para recolectar información... que sólo chicas podrían proporcionar, en forma de Ino y Sakura, por supuesto. Después de varias bromas, risas y de alejarse demasiado del punto en sí (para lo que Naruto venía preparado, porque, eran Ino y Sakura) los tres finalmente terminaron con un plan.

Al final de esa semana todos los novatos... y Sai, fueron a una fiesta con Ino y Sakura de anfitrionas al apartamento de estas. Cuando todos hubieron llegado y la fiesta había agarrado ritmo, estando todos en un estado de ebriedad medianamente decente, Ino gritó— ¡Ok, ¿quién quiere jugar verdad o desafío?

—¿Qué? —Shikamaru intervino mirándola con el ceño fruncido— En serio Ino, ¿no estamos un poco grandes para...

—¡Okay, todos hagan un círculo y siéntense en el suelo!

—Problemático —suspiró.

Aunque todos se quejaron por lo bajo, al poco rato descubrieron que el juego era extrañamente divertido, una sorpresa total. Pudieron ver el desafío de Neji que exigía que hablase como Lee por el resto de la noche, Hinata fue forzada a besar a Naruto (Sasuke mirándolos con enojo), Shino reveló todas las cosas que sus bichos podían hacer y que sólo le había confiado a Kiba; y Sakura fue retada a mostrarle su pecho a cualquiera que preguntara por la próxima semana

—¡POR FIN! —exclamó Naruto cuando la punta de la botella, que Ino había hecho girar, apuntó a Sasuke. El moreno lo miró confundido y Naruto sólo rió nerviosamente— Por fin, eres el último Sasuke, cuando respondas nos podremos ir a casa —se cubrió muy bien.

Ino sonrió con maldad al impaciente chico a su merced.

—Terminemos ya

—Sasuke-kuuun, "¿verdad o desafío?"

—Desafío.

—Bien, que sea verdad.

Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Te gustan las grandes? ¿Cuál es tu más oscura y profunda fantasía? ¡No puedes arrepentirte!

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quieres decir, Ino? —Ino observó a Choji como si fuera estúpido por preguntar.

—No importa, no es tu pregunta.

—Ella está hablando de "tú sabes qué" —Kiba soltó una risita.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes.

—Yo-yo tampoco entiendo —dijo Hinata.

—Sí, yo también quiero saber, ¿qué significa, Ino? —le preguntó Lee.

—Ella está hablando de pollas —soltó Kiba, como si eso los iluminara.

—¿Quieres saber si a Sasuke-san le gustan las gallinas grandes? —inocente y tonto Lee.

—¡NO TARADO! —una enojada Ino— ¡Estoy hablando de salchichas, huevos, bolas, pollas!

—¿Por qué no te facilitas la vida y dices pene? —le aconsejó Neji haciendo que Hinata se desmayase.

—No lo sé, prefiero decirlo así, ¿tienes un problema con eso?

—¡¿Podrían callarse todos para que Sasuke responda la pregunta? —gritó Naruto, sintiendo que necesitaba arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza. Todos lo miraron mal incluyendo a Sasuke, quién estaba disfrutando las desviaciones de la conversación, ya que con eso se habían olvidado de él. _Dobe, tarado. Arruinándome una perfecta huida_—. Erm... prosigue Sasuke —Naruto se estremeció un poco, recobrando la compostura.

—Bueno- si tienes que saberlo, sí me gustan las grandes, y mi fantasía sería que mi novio me penetrara con su duro y largo pene. No me importa cuanto duela o si no puedo caminar por semanas. Yo sólo quiero que se mueva dentro de mí una y otra vez hasta que yo le ruegue que pare (y más le vale que ni se le ocurra). Y que cuando termine conmigo no recuerde quién soy, porque lo único que quiero y lo que de verdad necesito es ese pedazo de carne dura dentro de mí todo el tiempo.

Sasuke esperó que sus shockeados amigos se volvieran a la realidad y se dieran cuenta de que sus narices estaban sangrando (excepto Hinata, quien estaba todavía fuera de sí por el comentario del pene, y Lee quién pensó que Sasuke hablaba de comerse un buen pedazo de pollo).

Sakura fue la primera que volvió a la realidad—Perdón. —dijo agarrándose la nariz y corriendo al baño.

—Dobe, vamos, a casa —Naruto asintió con la mente en en limbo.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Lo que le daba a Naruto siete días para hacer que su problemita se hiciera más grande. Figurativamente hablando. Naruto lo intentó todo: ordenó pastillas especiales por Internet (por suerte el Kyuubi estaba ahí para prevenir una sobredosis), pero esas no le sirvieron más que para darle un largo día de dolor de huesos. Luego probó los "parches", que resultó inútil, de paso (Naruto llamó a la compañía para quejarse, pero cuando una niña contestó el teléfono y le dijo que su madre no aceptaba devoluciones, se rindió con eso). Por supuesto, también intentó con la "bomba", pero no pudo, aún pensando que no le gustaba que su pene fuera tan pequeño, aún lo amaba y... él no confiaba en ésa máquina.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

En el día del cumpleaños de Sasuke, Naruto estaba sentado donde usualmente se sentaba cuando meditaba, en ése lugar alto y especial donde podía ver con claridad la villa y a los antiguos Hokages. Miró con ojos preocupados a las solemnes caras talladas en la montaña y se preguntó si ellos le tendrían lástima y no le considerarían apto para ser el futuro Hokage de la villa.

—Ahí estás Naruto —Naruto sintió a la persona acercarse a él. Kakashi se sentó a un lado de su viejo estudiante.

—¿Me buscabas? —le preguntó. De repente, las esperanzas del rubio se dispararon— ¿Es acerca de una misión? —preguntó excitado, si le asignaban una misión entonces Sasuke tendría que posponer su "primera vez"

—No, no lo es. El Hokage sabe bien, como todo el mundo, qué tan especial es el día de mañana.

—Oh- espera, ¿QUÉ?

Naruto observó como Kakashi sonreía debajo de la máscara, alzando las manos como diciéndole que se calmara— El cumpleaños de Sasuke, ¿lo recuerdas? Creímos que pasarías el día con él.

—Oh, sí —el tono de decepción que Naruto utilizó lo hacía ver como algo malo, esto hizo que Kakashi sonriera.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato observando el paisaje—Entonces, ¿crees que a él le importe?

—¿Quién?

—Sasuke, parece que espera algo "grande" ¿no crees?

—Sí, bueno, él ya tiene la katana que tanto quería así que creo que con un par de Kunais será suficiente como regalo ¿sabes?, compré una bonita caja y todo, y Sakura-chan dijo que envolvería el regalo por mí... —Naruto pausó su relato cuando notó el brillo en los ojos de Kakashi—¡FUE SAI ¿VERDAD? QUERIENDO AYUDAR MI TRASERO, ÉL HACE ESTO A PROPÓSITO!

—¿Por qué Sai haría algo como eso, Naruto?

—¡PORQUE ES EL DEMONIO SOLO QUE MÁS PERVERTIDO!

—Cálmate —Kakashi hizo un gesto de fastidio—Él me pidió que te ayudara.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo, huh? Ya no queda tiempo. Lo haremos esta noche, para variar.

—Acércate —dijo su antiguo sensei y Naruto le lanzó una cautelosa mirada antes de que se acerca al notorio ninja.

—Hay un jutsu especial para hacerla más larga —susurró Kakashi en la oreja de Naruto. El rubio rió.

—Sí, claro. No me jodas.

—No estoy bromeando Naruto —el otro empleó un tono más serio, suspirando luego de un rato— Bien. Te diré algo que no le había dicho a nadie en mi vida.

—¿Qué, qué, qué?

—Una vez tuve el mismo problema, pero tu padre, el 4to y mi sensei, me enseñó el mismo jutsu.

—¡Ja, sabía que era por su culpa! —exclamó al enterarse de que su papá sabía el jutsu y por tanto, su problema era hereditario—Perdón, sigue.

—Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir: lo usé y funcionó, y muy bien.

—¿Solo hay que usarlo una vez?

—Una vez es todo lo que necesitas, y tu pequeño problema nunca será el mismo.

—Okay, bien, enséñamelo.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Naruto entró en su apartamento a eso de las nueve de la noche, sabía que era un poco tarde pero el había tenido una larga plática con Kakashi acerca de los peligros del jutsu.

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció mientras se quitaba los zapatos pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su apartamento. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, apenas podía ver gracias a la ayuda de la tenue y colada luz de muchas velas flotantes. Exacto, flotantes. Por un momento el rubio se quedó ahí parado tratando de entender cómo el genio de su novio había hecho eso (si pudiese preguntar, Sasuke le diría algo sarcástico cómo: mira bien, usuratonkachi. Sólo un tonto como tú no notaría los hilos).

—Llegas tarde —dijo una voz en la tranquilidad del cuarto. Los ojos de Naruto se elevaron a la altura de Sasuke. Él no llevaba puesto nada especial en particular y aún así Naruto se maravilló en cuan condenadamente bien que se veía el bastardo en su apretada, negra y casual ropa. Su cuerpo bordeado por la pálida oscuridad del cuarto. Su cabello estaba totalmente arreglado, no en puntas pero sí parado como estaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Los ojos de Naruto cayeron a la parte derecha de la cadera de Sasuke, descubierta por lo corto de su camisa.

—Lo siento —dijo Naruto— Yo... er...

Sasuke no le dio tiempo a Naruto de explicar el por qué de su retraso, si no que se acercó a él, agarró su brazo y lo jaló hacia él— No puedo esperar más Naruto —Sasuke presionó sus labios contra la piel de Naruto sin besarlo, el rubio pensó en lo bien que olía, Sasuke siempre tenía esa maravillosa esencia, pero esa noche era mejor. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de la expuesta cadera del Uchiha, sintiendo la caliente, suave piel debajo de sus manos. Tomó el control y agarró los labios de Sasuke creando un profundo y largo beso. En el medio del beso, Naruto sintió la mano de Sasuke deslizarse hasta ponerse sobre una de las suyas que todavía estaban alrededor de la cadera del moreno. Naruto dejó que moviera su mano hasta que llegó a tocar el firme trasero que estaba tapado por los pantalones negros que Sasuke traía. Cuando Naruto le apretó el trasero el gimió.

—Mn. Naruto. Cama. Ahora —Sasuke le dijo firmemente entre besos y el rubio estuvo de acuerdo.

En su cama, Naruto podía saborear el deseo de Sasuke, estaba sorprendido, no sabía que su frío uke lo quería tanto. Sasuke lo besó de vuelta ruda y pasionalmente, atrayendo a Naruto hacia él; se agarró al rubio apretadamente y gimió contra el rubio. Si Naruto no hubiese estado tan nervioso ya habría hecho que el Uchiha gritara. Pero estaba tan indeciso en cada acción que hacía que hizo que Sasuke tomase el control, aunque al otro no le importaba en absoluto. Podría decir que su dobe estaba preocupado pero él rechazó esa teoría pensando que Naruto se convertiría en la bestia del sexo que sabía que era una vez que estuviera dentro de él. Y con ese pensamiento poniéndolo aún más, Sasuke se apresuró a quitar los pantalones de Naruto… sólo para ser detenido por dos fuertes manos.

—¡NO! —gritó Naruto agarrándole las manos a Sasuke y alejándolas de su pene. Se quitó de encima del otro chico y se sentó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Um... yo... yo tengo que ir al baño —Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—¿Estás de coña? ¿Ahora?

—¡Necesito prepararme! —Naruto le dijo bruscamente, como si lo hubieran ofendido— ¡Tú no puedes solamente saltar sobre mí cuando acabo de llegar a casa, tú teme! —y con eso, Naruto saltó fuera de su cama y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Ok. Cálmate —se dijo a sí mismo en un susurró para que Sasuke no le oyera. Naruto se sentó en la tapa del inodoro tratado de calmar su respiración— Necesitas asegurarte que tu pulso sea normal, no puedes estar muy excitado —recordó las palabras que Kakashi le había dicho hace poco. Se sintió más calmado después de eso, así que prosiguió a deshacerse de sus ropas, luego se sentó otra vez.

—Luego haces los signos de las manos que te enseñé.

Naruto cerró sus ojos poniendo las manos juntas— Uma, Hebi, O-Ushi, Tora, Ryu, O-hitsuji. —hizo los respectivos signos y dejó las manos juntas en el último.

—Esta es la parte engañosa, tienes que dirigir tu chakra ahí abajo, a tu 'problemita', pero si no lo haces con cuidado, Naruto, si no haces que tu chakra fluya gentilmente, tu polla... explotará.

Naruto exhaló lentamente, recordando ésa última parte. El sudor brotó y empezó a bajar por su frente y cuello mientras mantuvo un silencio sepulcral y se concentró todo lo que podía. No hacía ni un sonido excepto por el latido de su corazón y la ansiedad en el ambiente con la que luchaba al mismo tiempo.

Puedo hacerlo.

La haré más larga ¡POR SASUKE!

El rubio abrió un ojo lentamente y miró abajo hacia su chibi. ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡FUNCIONA! exclamó en su cabeza observando ante sus propios ojos como su problemita se hacía más largo. Naruto también podía ver el chakra, los hilos azules moviéndose alrededor de su miembro erecto. No puedo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Luego— ¡HUH!

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron observando la cabeza de su erección creciendo a un tamaño anormal, le era doloroso también. Podía sentir la piel estrecharse peligrosamente. Cerró sus ojos firmemente, "_concéntrate, concéntrate, ¡CONCÉNTRATE!" _sintió que "eso" volvía a la normalidad. _Eso sí que asustó,_ pensó, ahora entendía lo que Kakashi quería decir, si quería que aquello funcionara tenía que hacerlo poco a poco y correctamente, no podía distraerse. Ok, sólo un poco larga, pensó traspasando más chakra hacia abajo.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron otra vez cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse— Dobe, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? Esto… —Sasuke se detuvo cuando notó la escena delante de él, pero sus ojos pronto se abrieron en shock cuando Naruto gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones de dolor, y un ruidoso "POP" estalló en la habitación.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Naruto fue despertando gradualmente en el cuarto de un hospital, no podía recordar cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, o cómo había llegado ahí. Lo que sí sabía era que no tenía que preocuparse por su problema ahora que ya no estaba.

—No te preocupes Naruto, pfft... yo, estoy seguro de que... —Kiba tosió, estando a un lado de su cama, tratando de no reír— estarás bien. —El ninja tenía los ojos rojos y débiles, todos los demás estaban en el corredor riéndose y siendo Kiba el que habían nominado para entrar a animar al triste rubio.

Naruto ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para odiarlo, estaba en mucho dolor.

—Kiba —su voz salió débilmente.

—¿Sí? —dijo Kiba contra la mano que tenía tapando su boca en un intento para mantener la risa adentro de ella.

—¿Donde está Sasuke?

—Está esperando afuera, iré a buscarlo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sasuke entró en el cuarto, Naruto levantó su mano un poco mientras se acercaba, pero el Uchiha no la tomaría—¿Sasuke? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— lo siento, yo...

—Está bien Naruto. Pero tengo algo que decirte

—¿Qué?

Sasuke miró a los ojos de Naruto, los oscuros orbes del moreno no expresaban nada, excepto un matiz de lástima que pronto se convirtió en asco cuando Naruto sollozó—Lo siento, Naruto, pero tenemos que terminar.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Ouch! —lloró Naruto después de moverse provocando q' su inexistente entrepierna le doliera.

—Creo que podría haber tratado de vivir con un pene pequeño, pero no puedo vivir con uno inexistente.

—Pero... —Naruto sintió como si su mundo se cerrara, de verdad, todo atrás de Sasuke se hacía borroso.

—Lo siento, pero no cambiaré de parecer, ya no te amo, nunca lo hice. Me parecía bien la idea de tener un novio con un pene inmenso y yo pensé que el tuyo sería uno largo porque eres un héroe y tienes al Kyuubi dentro, pero ahora sé que todo eso de que te convertirías en Hokage era sólo tú compensándote por tú _diminuto problema_. Así que hemos terminado... —Sasuke se quedó un momento en silencio, como tratando de encontrar algo—me pregunto dónde estará Sai.

—¡NOOOO!

Naruto salió de su sueño saltando abruptamente, sus ojos buscando nerviosos en la oscuridad mientras estaba todavía unos segundos más desorientado en su espesa capa de sueño.

—Fue... fue sólo un sueño —se dijo para sí— ¡el más raro y espantoso sueño de todos! —bajó la vista para ver al otro chico a su lado. Sasuke dormía profundamente, incluso a pesar de que el rubio había gritado no se había despertado, y Naruto sabía que sólo cuando él estaba en su cama durmiendo uno al lado del otro, él dormía tan inerme. Pero Naruto no pudo evitar sentir la ansiedad.

—Teme, hey teme. —movió a su novio gentilmente despertando al otro que lo miró enojado.

—¿Qué demonios Naruto? Más vale que sea bueno —dijo mientras miraba con unos oscuros y somnolientos ojos peligrosos al latoso chico encima de él.

—Lo es. Sasuke ¿me amarías aún si yo tuviera un realmente diminuto problema –quiero decir pene-? ¿o si accidentalmente lo hiciera explotar tratando de hacerlo más largo porque pensaba que tú tenías un raro y fetichista gusto por las pollas gigantes?

Sasuke miró al tonto que lo había despertado en el medio de la noche, un día antes de una importante misión, sólo para que pudiera preguntarle acerca de su pene. Si Naruto no se viera tan genuinamente preocupado, él probablemente le hubiese tirado fuera de su apartamento. Suspiró mentalmente… Naruto.

—Si dobe —dijo— te amaría no importa qué.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente sintiendo como el peso opresivo que el sueño había dejado se iba yendo. Naruto se apretujó y abrazó a Sasuke fuertemente—. Yo también te amo, puedes volver a dormir.

Sasuke miró a la cabeza del rubio acurrucándose más cerca de su pecho mientras se preguntaba si quería saber a qué venía eso.


End file.
